leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kunoichi
}} Kunoichi (Japanese: クノイチ) is a Warlord in Pokémon Conquest. In the games , Hanzō, Nene, and Kunoichi, with Pokémon]] Warlord information Rank I |capacity=5}} Rank II |capacity=5}} * Transforms to Rank II by reaching a 60% link with Sneasel or Weavile. Default Pokémon Quotes * Start of turn: :* When asleep: ::"No way! Still asleep?!" :* With low health or a status ailment: ::"Oops, this could get nasty." :* When victory is near: ::"This is all too easy!" :* Otherwise: ::"Right, let's go!" * Start of battle: :* When attacking a castle: ::"Off to work we go!" :* When defending a castle: ::"Another day, another battle!" * During battle: :"Ninjas can do anything! That's what everyone thinks, anyway... It's kind of true, except this time it's gonna be me and together." * When ordering to attack: :"'' Give it a try!" * When ordering to go to battle: :* To a kingdom: ::"''Okay then, let's clear this one up quickly!" :* To a wild Pokémon location: ::"Come on! Let's go, already!" * Upon forming a link: :"I linked with ! Yeah, that's right! Let's hope it goes well!" * After forming a Perfect Link: :"Hey, ! This feels kinda different than it did with other Pokémon I've met before...D'ya feel the same, by any chance? I feel as though I could do a lot better if you're around, ! Let's be friends!" * When releasing a Pokémon: :"Oh, ... This is all part of a ninja's duty, you know." * When using an item: :"'' or nothing!" * When using her Warrior Skill: :"''Fingers crossed and...abracadabra!" * After winning a battle: :* If she attacked a castle: ::"This was just fate. Don't blame us for what can't be helped!" :* If she defended a castle: ::"Come on, now, did you really expect me to lose?" * When defeated: :* If recruitable: ::"Hmm... I dunno. You don't look like a bad person to work for, I guess." :* If defeated by something other than the enemy: ::"Whoops!" :* Otherwise: ::"Well, it seems like our work is finished for the day!" * When being recruited: :"Yeah, you got good taste! You won't regret it!" * When there are 50 Warriors in the army: :"Congratulations are in order! Fifty allies! The Pokémon seem like they're celebrating too!" * When delegating: :* Before a delegation is chosen: ::"What'll I do for you?" :* After a delegation is chosen: ::""Okeydokey then!" :* When a delegation isn't chosen: ::"Huh? Fed up with me, are you?" * When mining: ** When about to mine: ::"All right! Let's find as much as we can!" :* When successful in mining: ::"Nice!" ::"Now we're talkin'!" ::"Okeydokey!" :* When unsuccessful in mining: ::"Sheesh..." * At the start of : :"Hey, this is great news, Lord Yukimura!" * At the end of : :"Lord Yukimura! You're way too hard on yourself!" :"Stop it!" * At the start of : :"But that's what ninjas used to do! It's not like that anymore!" :"Uh-oh... I have a bad feeling about this..." :"Are we really going to do this?!" :"Whoa... This is weird... We're not supposed to borrow stuff... Well...never mind. Ninjas shouldn't really have their own castles... But this sounds like too much fun to miss! I'll ask Lord Yukimura for some time off and enjoy myself for a change." * At the end of : :"I'm the best! I knew it all along! ...But it's nearly time for me to get back to work. See you later, everyone!" :"Oh, and if you wouldn't mind, would you give those castles back to their owners for me? Thanks!" * At the end of : :"Don't say things like that! You know Lord Yukimura will take you seriously!" Profile A mischievous prankster who is always teasing other people. Despite her constant fooling around, she displays remarkable skill as a ninja. Trivia Historical origin Kunoichi does not have any particular real-life counterpart, as her name is literally the term for . Her relation to Yukimura, however, also makes her a candidate as a fictional member of the . Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Conquest characters Category:Ninjas Category:Dark-type Trainers Category:Ice-type Trainers de:Kunoichi es:Kunoichi zh:女忍